gundamruinedcenturyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Epyon
OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon is a mobile suit given to Sephiroth, meant to emphasize his competence at hand to hand combat, and a testbed for a few new systems, not the least of which being the ZERO System. Technology & Combat Characteristics This mobile suit was created by the Ivalice Alliance during the time Sephiroth was placed under command of the Saints of Ajora. Based on data from the various Gundams, and in keeping with Sephiroth's combat philosophy, the Gundam Epyon, eschews cowardly long-range weapons in favor of chivalrous close combat. Since it has no projectile weapons, its main weapons are a segmented, whip-like heat rod, and a powerful beam sword whose energy is supplied by a direct connection to the Epyon's generator. They installed a modified version of the Zero System into the cockpit as well, making this suit a powerful opponent. MA Mode The Epyon can also transform into a "mobile armor" mode (referred to as 'dragon-mode') for high-speed flight and cruising in space. The unit resembles a mythological dragon in this mode, however its primary weapons are inaccessible save for the Epyon Claws which are used as landing gear in this form. Armaments ;*Beam Sword :The main weapon of the Epyon, connected directly to the suit's powerplant as opposed to running on its own internal power source, allowing its length and intensity to be adjusted considerably to cut through even heavily armored mobile suits like the OZ-02MD Virgo. ;*Epyon Claw :Mounted on the forearms of the unit, they are used as landing gear in Dragon Mode. In combat, they can be used to tear through enemy armor. ;*Heat Rod :A segmented whip-like projected chain housed in Epyon's shield. Deactivated, it can be used to trip or entangle an opponent. When activated, the material becomes super-heated, allowing it to cut and burn through armor. A single swipe with this weapon can destroy up to three Leos. System Features ;*Epyon System :The Ivalice Alliance had a modified version of the deadly ZERO System installed in Epyon's cockpit. The system operated the same as the one in the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, but Epyon's had the pilot wear a special helmet on their head. The modified version is known as the Epyon System. Any technical differences compared to the ZERO System is unknown. ;*Search Eye :The search eye is only used for combat, of the same type used by the Wing Gundam. It also gathers data that the cameras and antennas cannot. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent. History Late in the war, Sephiroth was assigned to the Saints of Ajora, due to his exceptional combat record and being the only fully functional perfect Super-Soldier. They had been intrigued by the Gundams and their pilots and so designed a Gundam which they called Epyon. Sephiroth had a highly developed sense of honor and so they designed the suit to be a "dueling" mobile suit, equipping it with short range weaponry only. They were also able to equip the Epyon's cockpit with the Zero System. However before the end of the war, Sephiroth's use of the ZERO system had a disastrous side effect. Showing him exactly what kind of future was in store for him, the Super Soldier's mind was shattered beyond repair, and he left the base he was assigned to, after destroying the entire colony and his fellow soldiers. He has only been seen in rumours since, scary stories told of the Epyon appearing and crushing various combatants. Category:Mobile Suits Category:Saints of Ajora Category:Ivalice Alliance